The Only Reason
by LovesToWriteWriter
Summary: Kendall's only reason why he had his friends come with him to Hollywood was so that he could be with James more often.


The Only Reason

Summary: Kendall's only reason why he had his friends come with him to Hollywood was so that he could be with James more often.

Kendall/James

Author's Note: One Shot between James and Kendall if you don't like don't read

_ _ _ _

Kendall stared in shock at Gustavo, His eyes slowly turned to his friends but mostly James. He saw the broken expression on his best friends face. The once brown eyes that sparkled with such excitement were dull and full of tears. His heart dropped as he saw James look away from the group.

"Well?Will you accept my offer Kendall?" Gustavo asked in a low voice. Kendall's blue eyes turned from James to Gustavo.

_'I can't do this too James..he worked so hard for it..Me?I haven't done anything to deserve this opportunity..'_

Kendall shooked his head and stared at Gustavo. "No..I'm sorry Gustavo..I can't" He said. "I haven't done anything to deserve this chance. This should be James's chance.."He said quietly as he stared at James who's eyes widened at his answer.

"Kendall you can't do that. It's either you or nothing" Gustavo stated. Kelly looked at the boys. She knew that Kendall was feeling like he didn't do anything to deserve this. She knows that James was a great singer and a good dancer, He's everything that their looking for but Gustavo turned him down and she saw how heart broken he was on stage that evening. She hoped Gustavo would change his mind about his choice.

"Go ahead Kendall..this is your chance of a life time..you can't turn this down.."Carlos said quietly to him. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

"Yeah Kendall, you can't turn down this opportunity..you'll regret it later if you do" Logan said as he placed his own hand on his other shoulder.

James looked up slowly from the ground and stared at his friends with teary eyes. He gave Kendall a small but sad smile and nodded in agreement with his friends.

"It's your chance bro'...you can't let a good chance at happiness go away"The other boy said. He placed a comforting hand on Kendall's arm.

Kendall stared into his best friend's eyes. He knew that James just wanted him to be happy. He knew that James just wanted him to get a chance at being famous, but for some reason it didn't feel right with out James by his side.

"Can I have some time to think about this Gustavo?" He asked hopefully. Gustavo sighed. He nodded.

"You have till tomorrow afternoon we're leaving then" He said before he left the group by themselves. Kelly gave them a reasuring smile before turning her heel and leaving with Gustavo.

"Kendall why didn't you accept the offer?" Logan asked, his dark eyes glanced over into Kendall's blue crystal eyes.

"I..It wouldn't be the same with out you guys..I..I rather be in a group with you guys than being by myself." The blonde haired teen said. His eyes danced over to James.

"And..I'd miss you guys to much if I had to go by myself...especially you..James" Kendall said quietly. James stared at him with curiousness. His eyes were dull and less sparkly than they should be.

"We'd miss you a lot to man..but..I hate to break it to you..I can't sing" Carlos said. Logan nodded in agreement. James laughed quietly at Carlos his eyes still locked onto Kendall's.

"And I can't dance" Logan said. Kendall laughed at them. He really did need to get new friends.

"Well..We can become a group guys!Come on, All what Carlos needs to do is learn how to sing and Logan needs to learn how to dance, and plus you guys have me and James here to help you..Come on the only way I'm going accept this offer is if you guys join me. There is no point into going to Hollywood with out my best friends" The blue eyed boy stated. Logan, Carlos and James stared at each other for a long time to which it seemed like to Kendall.

James gave Kendall a smile. "I'm in" He said. Kendall grinned and placed an arm around the brunette.

"We're in also" Carlos and Logan said together. Kendall stuck out his hand. James placed his hand on top of Kendall's along with Carlos and Logan placing their hands on each others.

Kendall and James stared into each others eyes for what seemed liked the longest time.

_'Soon James, soon I'll finally get the courage to tell you how I feel..and then we'll be together.....'_

__ _ _ _ _ _ __

End Of Story!

Please tell me what you think of my first Big Time Rush story :)

Please read and review!


End file.
